


I savour a break round the back (where you kiss my neck and say you want me)

by leocantus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Makeouts, Spoilers for Episode 8: Hostile Takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are expectations, and then there's reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I savour a break round the back (where you kiss my neck and say you want me)

Somehow Kara had thought things wouldn't be the same after Ms Grant figured her out. That that moment on the balcony had heralded the start of something new, something different, between them. A deepening of trust, maybe, or the start of a friendship. She probably should have known better but, well. It's not the first thing she's been wrong about, for sure.

Ms Grant is, of course, her usual, somewhat abrasive self, making impossible orders and demands in her usual careless way, and Kara would almost feel... not disappointed but maybe resigned is better, except there's a little smile where there wasn't before, like a secret for just the two of them, and when Kara is needed elsewhere she doesn't have to waste time making up flimsy excuses, not when she has to just look at Ms Grant (and honestly, she doesn't know how she managed to hide for so long, everything she is is written on her face for the world to see, if you know how to read her properly) and she's getting shooed out of the office.

She's still on call too, at Ms Grant's beck and call every hour of the day, every day of the week. But sometimes, when the crisis is over, they'll sit and they'll talk and Ms Grant will ask questions about every part of Kara's life, but then she'll match each of Kara's secrets with one of her own, as though rewarding her for her trust.

And, well, this is different too: Kara backed up against the desk in Ms Grant's office long after everyone else has gone home, dinner for her boss resting forgotten next to her, mouth tilted upwards to meet Ms Grant's kiss. Soft isn't generally a word often applied to Cat Grant, but here it fits; soft lips moving against hers, soft breasts pressed to her own, arms resting softly around her waist. But there's that characteristic bite too, teeth nipping sharply against her bottom lip, fingers digging in hard, drawing her in so Ms Grant can step into the vee of her legs. Their lips are sticky now with Ms Grant's lipstick, but Kara finds she doesn't mind how it tastes on Ms Grant's mouth, molten against hers, and Kara hangs her arms cautiously around Ms Grant's neck, careful not to hold on to anything in case she forgets herself and grips too hard.

She is very close to forgetting herself.

The kiss breaks, but only so that Ms Grant can reach up to slide Kara's glasses from her face and fold them gently on the table next to them, before tilting Kara's face up again for another kiss, and this is better, hotter, closer, the barest touch of Ms Grant's fingers on her face holding her in place. The sound of their breathing, the wet sounds of their mouths moving together, are shockingly loud in the stillness of the room, and Kara is not out of breath, not yet, but there's a heat in her stomach, warming her from the inside out and leaving her more than a little bit flushed.

It goes on for an age, a dozen drawn out kisses melting into one, and Kara's entire body feels like one live wire, lit up from within, completely sensitive to Ms Grant's every touch. She shivers as hands come to rest on her waist, fingers flirting with the hem of her sweater, and Kara loses herself in the idea of those hands slipping beneath, pressing skin to skin, the warmth of those hands like a brand. It takes her a moment to realise that the kiss is slowing down, Ms Grant easing it to a stop with a series of short kisses until she pulls away, bringing one hand up to brush a thumb over Kara's bottom lip. Her gaze is heavy lidded, and she's staring at Kara's lips in a way that makes her think that Ms Grant might want to go in for seconds, and Kara can't help but notice the perfect bow of Ms Grant's lips, full and pink in a way that Kara knows isn't from her lipstick. But instead Ms Grant's lips curl into a satisfied smile, lazy with contentment, and she says, "That will be all, Kara."

Kara ducks her head slightly and slides away from the desk, fumbling as she reaches for her glasses and resisting the urge to touch her fingers to her lips, and manages to stammer out, "Yes, Ms Grant." She backs out of the room, unable to tear her eyes away from Ms Grant, who has returned to her seat behind her desk, legs crossed in a way that causes her skirt to ride up an inch or two, head already bowed over the paperwork on her desk, and the miracle here is that she doesn't stumble on her way to grabbing her bag or heading for the lift. There's a smile on her lips, a match to the giddiness in her chest, that she's not willing or able to stifle, but Kara just steps into the lift when it arrives and pushes the button for the ground floor.

So maybe there are some things that are different. It's not the first thing Kara's been wrong about, for sure.


End file.
